1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle assembly system, and more particularly, to a joint guarantee system for vehicle assembly, which is capable of managing a joining history of a component for a vehicle body in an assembly line, in which the component is assembled with the vehicle body, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle maker assembles tens of thousands of components by a lot of welding and assembly processes within all of the mass production processes until the vehicle is produced.
Particularly, most of the operations performed in an assembly process among production processes for a completed vehicle are a joining process of joining various components to a vehicle body by using a coupling member, such as bolts and nuts.
Since the joining process is directly associated with a quality index of a vehicle, such as durability or silence of a completed vehicle, felt by a consumer, a thorough joining history management of components for the vehicle body is necessary.
However, even though a corresponding business field recognizes significance of the joining history management of the components for the vehicle body, the joining history management having high effectiveness has not been properly performed due to a technical limitation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.